


如何在春天起锚

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Pollinosis, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	如何在春天起锚

斯摩格醒来时，腿部的疼痛依然没有得到缓解，膝盖和胫骨如同在酸液里浸泡了整晚，现在连挪动一下都要花费巨大的决心。其他海员正在铃声中迅速整理自己的着装和床铺，步履匆忙地跑过走廊，斯摩格听着他们的响动，还是放弃了上操。

春季的第一个开航日，他们驶离了这个以不冻港闻名的岛屿。斯摩格听见船索旋转，离港时的汽笛是一长声。当地特有的某种杉树的气味逐渐淡去，被咸涩的海风取代。海军士兵人手一册的岛屿指南中如此写道：这种树木是当地重要的经济来源，但春季开花时释放的大量花粉也造成了花粉症的广泛出现。球果有时被制成儿童玩具或工艺品出口。在纪念品商店里，有人买下寄给自己家乡的小孩子。当他们询问斯摩格是否也要一两个时，他只是摇了摇头。

登上甲板就快要了斯摩格的命。这种疼痛的古怪实在让人难以忍受，否则他会选择等它过去的。上一次没有受伤而又这么疼还是好几年以前，斯摩格还没有够到参军的门槛，正忙着在罗格镇和一只小狗四处瞎玩。

医务室里，除了船医和一个手腕脱臼的下士，库赞中将也在那儿，局促地踞在船医对角的一把椅子里。

“斯摩格，你怎么来了！”他兴致勃勃地问，好像这里是谁的会客厅。斯摩格尚在受折磨，没有心情理他，径直走到船医面前坐下：“腿疼得厉害。得麻烦您了。”

船医叫他卷起裤腿，伸出带细小绒毛的手碰了碰他：“疼多久了？”

“三天。”斯摩格回答，从触感回忆起船医也是果实能力者。

“没有明显的外伤。是怎样的疼呢？”

“膝盖和小腿骨酸痛……夜里会格外痛。我形容不出来。呃，有时候发麻，没法动弹。”

为了确认病情，斯摩格去了一趟放射室。回来时库赞还在，看他的眼神不知关切和好奇哪个更多一点。影像上斯摩格腿骨雪白，没有哪怕一丝裂痕。船医的瞳孔在灯管前缩成两根细针，斯摩格盯着她看了太久，干涩的眼睛率先败下阵来。如果没有记错，这位女士吃的是守宫果实。有传言她也会伸出舌头舔舔眼球，两周前曾使一个害怕爬虫的海兵在问诊中途夺门而出。

“是生长痛。”她仔细地瞧了一会儿，下了诊断书。

“……生长痛。”斯摩格重复。

船医点点头，而斯摩格发誓自己听到库赞在背后笑出了声。

* * *

“不要太沮丧了，我像你一样大的时候也会这样。”在前往作战指挥室的路上，库赞出言安慰。他的手上还拿着两瓶雪莉酒，此前被临时存放在医务室的小冰箱里。一些水珠顺着瓶壁落到地上，构成晶莹剔透的小小证据。

“我怎么一点也不奇怪呢。”斯摩格嘟囔着，没好意思让对方走慢些。

指挥室里倒非常清静，只有他们两个。斯摩格有理由怀疑库赞提前支走了其他人。他坐下时痛得龇牙咧嘴，暗自希望自己可以别再有机会挪动。库赞锁上门，去拿了两个杯子。雪莉酒是泽法大将常买的牌子，做学生的没有不知道的。在第一堂课上，泽法老师告诉大家，当有效的药剂没有被发明时，水手会用这种酒来治疗晕船。不过那的确是很久以前的事了，要追溯到用鲸油或者海王类脂膏点灯的年代。他喝只是因为觉得好喝。

大白天喝酒总显得有些不像话，因此当酒液刚过两指斯摩格就打断了对方。

“不喝吗？我以为你现在很不舒服呢。”库赞说。

“……医生不是已经开了止痛药吗。况且坏习惯有一个就够了。”斯摩格回答，看着库赞给自己倒了满杯。

“看不出你还是个折衷主义者呢。”

斯摩格懒得纠正对方概念上的错误，用酒送服两粒止痛药，对海神祈祷它们会很快起效。药片落在他的舌头上，和酒或许发生着某种反应。他咽下去。

“你为什么会在医务室？就为了去取酒吗？”斯摩格问。

“啊，那个只是附带的任务。有三十多个船员都得了花粉症，现在寝室里没准都是鼻涕飞沫呢。我去批准船医给所有人准备一些抗过敏的药物，”库赞说，“你见过黑槛了吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”

斯摩格看着库赞的脸上浮现出愉快的表情，好像想到什么高兴的事：“……你该去看看她连打喷嚏的样子，祝福她。不过真像一颗人形的樱树。”

“……我讨厌春天。”这句话倒并不只是出于对朋友的同情。

“开玩笑的吧，我还以为只有得花粉症的人才会讨厌春天呢。你不是出生在东海吗？那里净是四季分明的岛屿。”库赞笑够了之后，继续着他们的话题。杯子已经见底，新的酒液注入其中。斯摩格下意识回过头去看一眼那座秋岛，它已经变得模糊了。

“是啊，所以我才知道春天的讨厌之处。它还得一来再来。”斯摩格说。库赞正把杯子递过来，他用空杯与之相碰。

* * *

夜幕降临时，他们正向偏北方向行驶。

库赞独自喝掉了剩下的整瓶，这对于他的代谢来说不成问题。日奈得知后向他抱怨一通：为什么不叫我。库赞好声好气：亲爱的女士，正是因为知道您的抗过敏药不能和酒精一起摄入，我才费心费力地瞒着您。现在，出于私人交情的考虑，我请您抽一支烟。

太阳沉下海平面之后，天空迅速地暗了下来。金星呈明黄色，低矮地停留在左舷，而大海吐出了今晚的月亮。春天的新月边缘锋利，预示将有晴天，在斯摩格的家乡确有这种说法。也许出自相似的道理，人们也说：当星星迅疾地驰行，说明会有大风。当他还是个孩子时，总在靠近大海的旷野里玩耍，出门前用鲸油擦拭小刀，和妈妈打一声招呼。像任何其他孩子那样，他也希望长大后能够出海，因而反复练习着除了开船之外的所有技能。

罗格镇的郊外生满了狗尾草和黑荆，山坡上有一种结出酸味果实的树木。在家乡，斯摩格对春天的记忆只有痛楚。春天是万物生长的季节，许多生命降临到这世上来，而那些沉睡的重新苏醒，其中也包括人的感官。在几年以前的春天，他的生长痛甚至比现在还要厉害。更久远的时候，他在山坡的石头上磕掉一颗乳牙，慌乱中他把它咽了下去，之后那颗牙就好像在肚子里消失了。斯摩格常常想：人非得在疼痛中成长不可吗，前者到底是附赠品还是用以兑换的金券？

到后来他成为了海军，这个问题没能得到解答，他却看到了众多与预想中完全不同的东西。以太阳年为纵轴，以岛屿为横轴，每一个春天都意味着一切都会再来。有的苦痛并不由他们的敌人造成，一个岛屿上，有一些爱不被允许；一个岛屿上，人的血液里充满了铅。一些人因歌获罪，一些人白白地死。而每一个春天都意味着一切都会再来。

“你也来一根吧，可怜的小狗。腿还疼吗？”库赞打断了他，所用的方式是用手揽住他的肩。

斯摩格抬起头来看向他，并不客气地接过烟，从衣兜里取出打火机。在海上难以保存的香烟有些受潮，他点了许久才使它持续地燃烧，随后便深深吸气，粗糙地感受烟叶的味道。

“日奈说得对，得用杉木盒子来保存。烟叶的味道是不是完全坏了？”库赞问。

透过烟雾，斯摩格看见他有点担忧的表情，仿佛这是什么头等大事，因而不由得笑了一声：“我尝不出来。或许她可以吧。”

在东边的天空中，维纳斯带被涂抹成均一的墨黑，月亮已升至他们头顶。斯摩格背过身来倚着船舷，正目睹世界在另一个人的眼中不停转动，在那其中也有他的影子。库赞的手还在他的肩上迟迟没有离去，而斯摩格回忆起进入海军学院的第一年，航海课的讲师如此教授：正是这种转动形成无数个夜晚，让坚不可摧的大海出现涡流。


End file.
